Never Let Go
by waverlywicth
Summary: Justin falls for a girl at Wiz Tech only to have to let her go. WHat happens when teh next time he sees her she is living with the Russo's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"I'll miss you Justin." Her sweet voice said as she clung to me. I had only known her for a few weeks, but I loved her. I stared into her dark brown eyes I could feel my eyes tear up. _

_ "We will be together again, Alex." I told her. "I'll finish the summer here and when I get back to New York I'll look for you." I said as I leaned down. The pain only got worse when our lips touched. I let go and watched as my angel walked away. Why would her parents pull her out of Wiz Tech so early in the quarter? I may never know?_

I never went a day with out thinking about her all summer long. I knew that it wasn't healthy, but I loved her. I needed to be with her. This only causes more pain because I may never find her again. "Ready to go home?" My dad asked as he watched me pack my last bag.

"Yeah that was the last bag." I said as I picked up my bags.

"Cheer up. Your mother won't want you to be this way when you meet Al." My dad said. That must be the wizard foster they took in over the summer. "You'll get along with her." He said as we popped into the living room. There I saw Max sleeping on the sofa.

"I see that everybody was excited to see me come home." I said sarcastically as I dropped my bags.

"Come on." Dad said as he started down stairs. I followed him. The sub station was crowded. Yet, nothing could keep my mother from running straight to me when she saw me.

"My baby!" She squeaked as she wrapped me in her arms.

"Can't breathe mom." I said before she let go. "I am so happy to have you home again. Seat down and I'll get you something to eat." She said as she headed towards the counter. "Alex! Come see Justin!" She yelled into the back. Alex? It couldn't be the same.

"Coming." I heard her voice first. Then I saw her coming out carrying trays. Her long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She was wearing an orange jacket with a white tank underneath and short jean shorts. She was just as beautiful as I remember.

"Alex." I said as I caught her eyes.

"Justin." She said as she dropped the trays.

"You know each other?" My mother asked.

"Yeah. We met earlier this summer." I answered. "What happened to your parents pulling you out of Wiz Tech?" I asked.

"I didn't you want to know I was a foster going there on government money until they found me a home." She said as she started to clean up her mess. "You wouldn't want me then." She said. "Happy now." She said as she got up. I didn't say anything. I just watched her walk away again.

My mother started to open her mouth. "Don't say anything." I said as I walked towards the stairs.

Alex POV

Why did I let myself get in this position? I should have known that I would end up hurt. Yet, I let myself fall for him. And where did that get me? Crying in a meat cooler. What do I do now? Stupid Alex, leave it to you to ruin the best thing you've had. Stupid, stupid girl.

Justin POV

Life has a funny way of fucking with your mind. Now here I am standing outside of her room trying to work up the courage to go inside. Okay dude do what you have to do. I opened her door to find her sitting on the floor facing away from me. I closed the door and she turned around. "What do you want?" She asked as she turned back around.

"Can we talk?" I asked as I walked closer to her. I noticed she had pictures spread out on the floor. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Why are you doing this?' She said as she looked at me. I looked at the pictures on the floor. It was us. I picked one up from the floor. It was of us when I took her to a festival they where having not far from campus.

"This was always my favorite." I said as I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket. I opened it up to show her the same picture.

"Why did you keep it?" She asked me.

"Simple I never stopped loving you." I told her. I saw her smile before she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear. In seconds my mouth was on hers. I felt the magic I felt the first time I kissed her. "Just one thing question for you." She said as she pulled away. "What's the deal with you and Harper?"

"You met Harper?" He asked.

"I was warned to stay away from her man." She said with a laugh.

"She is the local nutcase." I answered. "You're the only girl I want." I said as I leaned down to kiss her again.

"I better be." She said as she looked at me. I loved to see her smile. I loved holding her in my arms. I'll never let go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I love waking up to the sound of Alex's voice. She sings while she gets ready how adorable is that? Okay, I never thought that a girl could do this to me. Then again Alex is special. I just can't explain it. "Justin! Breakfast!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I ran down stairs after quickly getting dressed. Everyone was in the morning rush. Dad and Max were stuffing their faces with pancakes. Mom was in the process of cleaning up their mess. Alex was being Alex. Sitting on the counter top debating whether to eat her grapes or throw them at Max.

"Morning beautiful." I said as I walked passed her.

"You think you're so cool." She said with laugh. "You think that you can come in here and say your simple words and make me fall in love with you."

"Is it working?" I asked as I grabbed a juice out of the fridge.

"A little." She said with a smile.

"I am trying to eat here do you two have to be so cute?" Max asked as he stared at me.

"What can I say? It comes naturally to me." Alex said as she launched a grape at him.

"Jerry, remind me why we had kids." M mother said as she started to the steps.

"Love you too, Mom!" I yelled at her as she disappeared down the stairs.

"You ready?" Alex asked as she got down from the counter.

"For what?" I asked as I watched her grab her bag.

"You'll see." She said as she pulled me out the door.

Alex POV

I could tell Justin was worried about what I was going to get him into by his face. It took four left turn and a half a mile of walking to reach our destination. "Why did you bring me to a record store?" He asked as we stood outside.

"I just wanted you to know all about my life in New York. That's what today is about." I said as I pulled him through the door. "Just trust me babe."

"My mother told me to never trust a crazy person." He said softly.

"Is Theresa here?" I asked he didn't say anything. "Then don't worry about it."

"Alex." Sal, the owner, said as he came out of the back. "How have you been?"

"Great." I answered as I started to look around. "How's little Richie?"

"Just fine. He told me to tell you he liked your last post." I was the internet blogger for the company. I also formed the hits wall which I named 'Songs for Justin'.

"It's nice to know someone reads it." I said as I looked at the aging man.

"More than one person read that, Alex. Our Outfield CD's have been flying off the shelf thanks to you." He said. "Is this Justin?" He asked as he looked at Justin.

"Yeah." I said. "Justin this is Sal, my boss."

"Hi." Justin said weakly.

"I have thank you young man. Thanks to the Song for Justin wall my sales have went up." Justin looked confused as he listened to Sal's words. I walked him over the corner of the store where the area was located.

"I had a lot of time on my hands." I told him as he looked at the CD's and comment left on the wall.

"Should I be offended that a song called 'I Hate Myself for loving you' is on here?" He asked me.

"It was playing in the student union when we first met." I told him.

"You are so sweet." He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Even if you are a nutcase."

"I love you." I told him as he let go of me. "Here help me find this week's topic for the blog." I said as I started to look though the racks.

"Anything for you love." He said as he followed me.

"Young love is so sickening." Sal said as he went back to work.

Justin POV

Once we got home it wasn't long before I remember that the student council was going met here tonight. "I don't see why you have to have a meeting before school even starts." She said as she sat on the sofa with her laptop that my parents got her.

"We have to prepare for the incoming freshman and the first days of the school year." He said.

"So, you're going to talk about Max proofing the school. Nice." She replied.

"That is one way to put it." I said with a smile. "What are you working on?" I said as I looked over her shoulder.

"It's none of your business." She said as she closed the laptop.

"Fine." I said. "That's okay Harper and Zeke will be here in no time."

"Your trying to make me upset." She said as she got up and went to sit at the counter. "Too bad it's not working." She said as she opened her laptop and started to play music. "I have work to do too. Hope the noise won't bother your meeting."

"Nothing about you could bother me." I said as I went over to her and put my arm around her. "I love you Alexandra Morganias."

"Tell me something I don't know." She said as she looked up at me. I was about to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath as I walked over to open the door. "Come in guys." I said as I opened the door for Harper and Zeke.

"Nice to have you back dude." Zeke said as he came in and sat down. "How was your grandmother?" That was the mortal version of going to Wiz Tech for the summer.

"Okay." I lied. "You know how Grandma Marie is. It was a miracle she didn't call the police and say there was a stranger in her house."

"You have to feel bad for the old bat." He replied.

"Can we just get to business?" Harper asked as she sat down. I noticed that as soon as Harper spoke Alex turned up the music. Oh, Alex.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about first?" I asked as Zeke and I sat down.

"Let's start with how we are going to work the freshman first day." Harper said and as soon as she opened her mouth the music went up again.

"How many peer counselors do we have for that day?" I asked.

"Less than ten." Zeke answered as my phone went off. I looked down and saw I had a text message from Alex: Meet me upstairs when they leave. I looked over at her before receiving another text: Trust me babe. "Dude are you okay?" Zeke asked as I watched Alex walk upstairs.

"Yeah." I answered as I looked at him.

Alex POV

I heard Justin's footsteps coming down the hall. I was wrapped up in my blanket. Just trying to hide away from the outside world. "Alex." He said as he shut the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought we could lay down and talk like we did at Wiz Tech." I said softly as I sat up and turned on the radio.

"Of course babe." He said as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Zombie squirrels." I answered as we sat there in each others arms. I felt as if we would never let go of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin POV

I always enjoyed the night before the first day of school. It was always the same thing a family dinner where his parents listened to the new schedules, followed by a movie and a board game. Its simple things like this that keeps the family close. I looked around the table as my mother finishes placing everything. "It looks great Theresa." Alex said as she watched my mother sit down.

"Thank you, Alex." Mom said as everyone began eating there dinner. I looked at my Alex she was loving this. She always loved family time. I guess it's because she missed out on a lot of it.

"So, Al are you excited for your first day?' My dad asked her as he actually looked up form his plate. He loves having her here. She actually replaced me as the favorite.

"Totally." She said with a smile. "Go Turkeys." She said with a laugh.

"So what all are you taking?" My mother asked her.

"Oh, the basics: Honors Physics, Advanced Placement English Literature, Advanced Placement Government and Politics, Women's History, Advanced Placement Statistics, Sociology, and band." She said with a smile.

"Great another know it all." Max said as he looked at her.

"I am not a know it all. Too think I thought I was getting all these brownie points for being way cooler than Justin." She said with a laugh.

"I didn't know you were a nerd then." Max said as he looked at his food.

"A nerd … you say. Let's go." She said as she looked at him.

"Where are you going?" My mother asked.

"Pre-school adventure." She said as she pulled me up with her. "We will be home before eleven." She said as she looked at the clock.

"Have fun!" My dad said as she pulled us out the door.

"I need your phones." She said with a smile. Max handed his to her and she pulled mine out of my back pocket as she walked us down to the garage. I saw her grab the keys off the hook and throw them at me.

"Where to?" I asked her as we got in the car.

"The school. Hurry I told everyone to meet us on the field in twenty." She said with a smile.

"No, no, no. Do you realize how much trouble we can get into for throwing a party on the football field?" I asked her.

"I will take the blame. Fun is fun no matter what the cost." She said with a smile as she turned the radio on.

"I guess I can kiss my perfect record goodbye." I said as I drove.

"You won't even notice. You'll be too busy kissing me." She said as she looked at me.

"Wow, my brother is going to be cool for the first time ever…all because he met you Al." Max said as I looked at the street ahead.

Alex POV

"Am I awesome or not?" I asked Justin as we sat on the hood of his car. I looked out at what was clearly the best party that this place has seen.

"Until Larrytate comes and sees that we have cars parked on the field. Or the fact that you got me to let people in here in the first place." He said as he looked at me.

"Chill. Moments like this don't come around often." I said as I looked at him.

"I guess your right." He said as he pulled me close. I looked up that the bright New York sky and hoped that he would never let go.


End file.
